The Bond Between Mother and Son
by xjustsmile
Summary: "Do you still love me momma?" Her mouth dropped, she gasped thinking he didn't love her. -please read & review!


**I was not actually planning on posting this, but anything to postpone doing homework right. I don't really know how I came up with this story, but it's basically set somewhere around the time where Jamie accidentally called Carrie mom. I tried to make Jamie seem young though because face it he was only like 5, no one acts that grown up. And no I don't own one tree hill or the characters.**

**Please take the time and review after you've read this :]**

She stirred when she heard the faintest click of her bedroom door open. She opened her eyes to find her 6 year old son's face hovering over her, his eyes full of terror. Haley knew for a fact that since he wasn't screaming for help it couldn't have been that bad, so cupping his face between her hands she whispered, "Hey baby, what's wrong?" He launched himself into her arms, clinging to his mother as if his life depended on it. Haley started to feel worried and picking him up she turned his face towards her. "Jamie, come on tell me what's wrong." He sniffed a few times before whispering,

"Do you still love me momma?" Her mouth dropped, she gasped thinking he didn't love her. She had a fleeting thought that she didn't pay enough attention, but quickly pushed it away as she realized she hadn't responded to the question.

"James Lucas Scott, listen to me very carefully. You and your father are the most important things in my life and I love you both very much. Don't you ever think otherwise okay?" she said sternly, yet caringly. Haley looked deep into his eyes, making him understand before pulling him tightly into a hug, whispering soothing words.

"Can I sleep with you tonight please?"

"Of course you can baby." He climbed under the covers and crawled into his mother holding her tightly. She wound her arms around him, kissed him lovingly on the cheek, and sung him to sleep.

The next morning Haley awoke with a startle as she heard and saw her son yet again hovering over her face, this time with a sweet smile on his face. "Good morning momma!" he cried, peppering his mothers face with kisses like she always did with him.

"Awake bad, sleep good. Come lay with me a bit longer," Haley mumbled sleepily. Jamie giggled and climbed off of Haley and back into bed. Not more than 5 minutes later Haley opened one of her eyes to see Jamie looking at her. "Good morning baby! Did you sleep well after you came to my bed?" He nodded enthusiastically, and then scrunched up his nose.

"I enjoyed sleeping next to you and the nightmare went away, but you talk in your sleep." Haley started to chuckle but then realized what he said, "What nightmare baby, tell me what it was about." Jamie again buried his face into her, not wanting to say what his nightmare was about. "Jamie, tell me please, I just don't want you to be afraid." she sat up straight, pulling Jamie along with her and settling him in her lap. 

Jamie took a deep breath before speaking, "Well first I was dreaming about basketball. You, daddy and I were playing and everything was great. But then it suddenly changed. Nanny Carrie walked in and told you about when I accidentally called her mom. You then looked at me and said that nanny Carrie would be my momma now and walled away from me. Daddy then said that he, Nanny Carrie and I were going to be a new family and I should forget about you, but I couldn't momma because I love you not nanny Carrie. It was a mistake! I didn't mean to say it. Then I woke up and had to see if you were here. I saw bit I didn't know if what I dreamt was real. But momma I was so scared! You can never ever leave me okay? Ever!" the tears were showering down his face while he clung to his mother's shirt.

For a few minutes Haley just held him, squeezing him tight and whispering soothing words. She then turned him so he was again facing her. "Jamie, I will always love you. Nothing and nobody in the world could stop me. You are the most important person in my life; I don't know what I'd do without you. You are the most special little man in the world. And remember, last night was only a dream. I would never let anybody else be your mom, and I would never ever leave you. Do you understand me son?" He nodded and she continued, "If you ever get a nightmare again you can come right into this room and I'll be here to hold you and everything will be okay." she finished her talk and covered her sons face with butterfly kisses. She hugged him tight.

The rest of the day Jamie spent glued to his mother. Even though he felt assured that she still loved him, he felt a need to be in the same environment as she. So they spent the day together, cleaning the house, cooking, watching TV, playing games, and every once in a while Haley would lean into Jamie, hold him tight, kiss him on the cheek and whisper: "I love you so much Jamie," which brought a beaming smile to the little boy's face.

Hours later Haley lay in bed watching Jamie sleep. She thought to herself, _there really is no stronger bond between a mother and her child._


End file.
